olympus_academy_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Model Registration
Please put the number three heading, followed by your username, and the models you're using for your characters. multi-fandom trash basically #Daisy Ridley - Lorena #Felicity Jones - Yulia Serdyuk #Yumi Lambert - 16:18, February 6, 2017 (UTC) #Karlie Kloss - Cecilia Holland-Reichert #Adelaide Kane - 16:34, July 27, 2017 (UTC) #Behati Prinsloo - 16:18, February 6, 2017 (UTC) #Emma Stone - Annelie Mede #Barbara Palvin - Lena Larsson #Gal Gadot - Vanessa Chamberlin #Emilia Clarke - 01:51, July 27, 2017 (UTC) #Keira Knightley - 16:34, July 27, 2017 (UTC) #Red Velvet - 22:25, February 6, 2017 (UTC) #*Bae Joo-Hyun (Irene Bae) - TBD #*Kang Seul-Gi (Seulgi) - TBD #*Son Seung-Wan (Wendy) - TBD #*Park Soo-Young (Joy) - TBD #*Kim Ye-Rim (Yeri) - TBD Insert weird funny name here #Ashley Moore - 01:58, February 7, 2017 (UTC) #Kim Ji Soo - 01:58, February 7, 2017 (UTC) #Lu Han - 01:58, February 7, 2017 (UTC) #Elle Fanning - 01:58, February 7, 2017 (UTC) #Chloe Grace Mortez - 01:58, February 7, 2017 (UTC) #Thomas Sangster - 01:58, February 7, 2017 (UTC) #Yoon Sanha - 00:07, February 8, 2017 (UTC) #Oh Sehun - 20:55, February 11, 2017 (UTC) #Min Yoongi - Seojun Kim #Kim Jongdae - 21:11, February 11, 2017 (UTC) #Park Chanyeol - 21:11, February 11, 2017 (UTC) #Manuel Rios Fernandez - 21:11, February 11, 2017 (UTC) #Kaya Scodelario - 21:11, February 11, 2017 (UTC) #Bridget Satterlee - 21:11, February 11, 2017 (UTC) #Maia Mitchell - 21:11, February 11, 2017 (UTC) The Lonely Stargazer #Vasiliy Makarov 02:40, February 7, 2017 (UTC) #Ariel Bloomer Alice Gray #Imani Mujakic Svanna Annasdóttir #Vera Ponomareva ~ Amanda Quinn #Louise Ebel 02:40, February 7, 2017 (UTC) #Francisco Lachowski 02:40, February 7, 2017 (UTC) #Lana Del Rey ~ Sapphire West #Shannon Williams 20:16, February 8, 2017 (UTC) #Isha Rikhi 03:45, February 10, 2017 (UTC) #Karole Katarina Ruby Foster #Kirsten Zellers Lara Yeltsin #Cierra Ramirez Hannah Vazquez 22:04, February 14, 2017 (UTC) #Luca Hollestelle Natalia Lynn Rose 22:06, February 16, 2017 (UTC) #Won Jong Jin 21:19, February 27, 2017 (UTC) 'Eurofandom's Perfect Idiot' # Kacey Rohl - Valencia Amerighi # Debrah Scarlett - Nyssa Alkaios-Bondevik # Lena Meyer-Landrut - Aelin Kaiser # Poli Genova - Celestia Weichselbraun # Alona Tal - Birgitte Kristensen # Lisa Teige - Katelynn Castillo # Nina Dobrev (reserved) # Jenna Coleman (reserved) # Jodie Whittaker (reserved) # Tamzin Merchant (reserved) # Katherine McNamara (reserved) # Natalia Dyer (reserved) # Marina Diamandis (reserved) # Lili Reinhart (reserved) # Abigail Breslin (reserved) # Georgie Henley (reserved) The so called comedy relief *Havana Brown 19:40, February 8, 2017 (UTC) *Isaac Lahey, Gray Pierce *Jai Courtney, Zane Nortic *Anastasia Bezrukova, Ava Haven *Ezra Miller, Riley Zoloman *Lilly Kruk 17:54, February 9, 2017 (UTC) *Candice Patton 22:38, February 10, 2017 (UTC) *Grant Gustin 16:49, February 14, 2017 (UTC) *Marny Kennedy 16:49, February 14, 2017 (UTC) *Jade Weber 16:49, February 14, 2017 (UTC) *Sofia Carson 06:42, February 17, 2017 (UTC) *Meghan Ory 06:58, February 17, 2017 (UTC) *Sarah Bolger 06:58, February 17, 2017 (UTC) *Lucus Till 06:58, February 17, 2017 (UTC) *Sophie Turner 18:08, February 17, 2017 (UTC) *Aaron Taylor-Johnson 18:08, February 17, 2017 (UTC) *Lizzy Kay 18:32, February 17, 2017 (UTC) *Tom Holland 18:37, February 17, 2017 (UTC) *Chloe Nørgaard 23:15, February 24, 2017 (UTC) *Morgan Lily 20:11, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Dr. Mrs. Delphi Von Doom Fandom #Ella Purnell- Katerina Michkov #Emily Rudd- Isla Aguado #Liana Liberato (Reserved) Category:Site Administration Category:Lists